


Always A Way Through

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [3]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marion takes in a young girl from the camps.AU.





	Always A Way Through

Tilda was only 17, but she had survived the camps, she had been the lone female in her camp and when she was offered a chance to live with Orienne, Lynn and Marion she had grasped it with both hands. 

Now though she had woken sweating and terrified. Instinct took over and she headed for the nearest warm body, Marion. She had crept to the bedside, curling up beside Marion but over the covers, unable to stop her shivers. Marion stirred in her sleep and looked at the young girl. She murred softly and sympathetically at her and gently stroked her hair. 

"Sorry..."

Tilda murmured weakly.

"Nothing to be sorry for..."

Marion said sleepily. 

"Can I stay... for tonight?"

"Sure."

Tilly smiled and burrowed quickly under the covers, nestling closer to Marion, her voice softly sleepy. 

"Thank you."


End file.
